This is How Our World Ends
by anonymous-ninja13
Summary: We are the last hope our planet has...  So save us from ourselves.


Okay, so I HAD to get this plot bunny out of my head. It's been rampaging around like crazy for the past week and it's been driving me nuts.

I'm pretty nervous about this…I just_ had_ to pick something uber complicated and strange for my first hetalia fic, didn't I…If anyone is too OOC, please, tell me.

And yes, a few characters have been genderbent-simply because the ratio of boy to girl was very unrealistic, and that might be a problem for this fic.

Pairings: We'll see…

Summary: When all the adults disappear, the teens and preteens at Hetalia Academy are stuck trying to figure out what the hell is going on. And when all authority disappears, teenage cliques and rivalries escalate into something so much darker…(think about Lord of the Flies). Teenagers with guns, cars, and access to everything forbidden-and the hidden threat of disappearing on your sixteenth birthday. Let the madness begin.

…

…

_We're the last hope this planet has_

_So save us from ourselves._

…

This is how the end of the world begins.

_Alfred is beating Arthur at the stupid videogame Al forced him to play, and Arthur is rather annoyed. As the older sibling by two years, he _should_ be better at these sort of things (childish as they are), or at least better than Alfred. But then, at least Peter is at their cousin's house, playing with their dog (Hana-something-or-other) and not shoving the loss in Arthur's face. Their mum(or mom in Al's case) is watching them with a slight smile on her face as she folds the laundry. And in the flurry of flashing lights and loud noises-punctuated by the occasional "Hey!" or "I'm sooo beating you right now, Arty" and "Don't call me Arty you…git(1)!", they do not notice their mom disappearing, leaving only a pile of half folded laundry. Twenty minutes later, the boys realize something odd is happening, and search the house, before moving on to call their father, who does not pick up, and go over to their neighbor's house to see if they know what is going on. They ring the doorbell seven times and no one answers, before Al and Arthur slip in through the open window-hopefully Mrs. Smith won't mind. There is no one there, and in each house they explore they find the same thing. All the trappings of human life, and no humans to be seen. It seems they are the only ones left on this planet. The deserted neighborhood is starting to creep them out, and they go home, because this is way too fucked up to deal with right now and neither of them can process the information that they might be the only ones alive, and Al is worried about Mattie, his twin brother and Arthur's adopted cousin-brother-somehow related person.(2) Arthur's hands tremble as he picks up his cell. Thank God the phones still work, and Francis picks up-and they know they are not the only ones left alive._

…

_Francis and Matt don't realize what is going on until Arthur calls. Their parents are out that night, and deem Francis responsible enough to stay home alone with his younger brother. He is pretty happy about this, because yeah, his and Mattie's parents are nice-but still, it's nice to have the house to himself, and his little brother. Besides, Mathieu is practically no trouble at all, and does not mind him talking over ichat for hours with that delightful girl from across town. She practically worships him, is quite charming herself. He is quite pleased with the outcome of the day, until the phone rings._

_The remnant of a smile on his lips, he picks up the phone from its perch on his desk. _

"_Bonjour? Who is this?"_

"_Francis, it's me."_

_He's hoping the he's imagining the unusually serious tone and lack of profanities in Arthur's voice._

_He isn't._

…

_Sometimes, Yao enjoys being the oldest of six cousins. Its kind of nice, after all, because he has no brothers and sisters of his own, and the change in volume level when his cousins come over is interesting-if not always welcome. But still, it's usually nice._

_Today, Yao Wang curses the day he was born, curses his (relatively) old age._

_It is no small feat to have to quiet five panicking teens and preteens._

_This whole situation feels like something out of a bad sci-fi/horror flick. One moment all the parents and aunts and uncles are there, talking and laughing and being obnoxious in the way that parents sometimes are, and the next, they're gone._

_Leaving six teens and preteens ranging from the ages of eleven and fifteen, mouths open in shock at what happens._

_There is silence, as their brains process the information and Yao realizes that he is the oldest, and as the oldest he is the one who needs to take charge and hide the fact that he is freaking out inside where the hell did his mom and dad go and why is my life so messed up and now what the fucking hell do I do? _

_Stop._

_There is chaos, as Yong Soo and Yong Joon tear apart the house yelling "Um-mah? Ah-Pa?" and Kiku silently goes to inspect the spots the adults were standing on, and HK and Meimei tentatively explore the house._

_He inhales, exhales, and calmly tells Yong-Soo and Yong-Joon(3) and Meimei to check if the telephones and computer are working. He tells Kiku to make sure that none of them leave the house. Then, he laces his sneakers, double knots them, and heads outside to see what has happened to the rest of the world._

_Later, if they truly are gone, he will cry for his parents, but not now. He has too much to do right now._

_Sometimes, Yao hates being the eldest._

…

_Lovina would never admit it, but he's sort of kind of glad that Antonio had been over when Grandpa Rome disappeared. The tomato-bastard had come over earlier that day with a basket of tomatoes ("I brought them especially for you, Lovi!" "Don't call me that, bastard!") and that stupid smile on his face. Felicianoa, her airheaded twin sister, ran to open the door even as Lovina was yelling "DON'T OPEN IT FELI, DON'T OPEN IT!". And Lovina absolutely did not blush when Antonio glomped him as soon as he came in. _

_But I digress._

_It was Feliciana who first noticed, when she went to Grandpa's room to see what he was doing, and Grandpa Rome is nowhere to be found. This ensues in Feli roping Lovina and Antonio into an epic search around and inside the house. At first, its fun, sort of. After all, Grandpa Rome can't have gone far, right? I mean, he probably just got accidentally locked into the closet or something…_

_15 minutes…(By now they're kind of worried)_

_30 minutes…(Now they're worried, and kind of annoyed)_

_An hour…(Feli is worried, Lovi is pissed off and worried, and Antonio is trying to keep them both from panicking.)_

_Two hours…(They're starting to wonder if Rome is dead, or disappeared)_

_Three hours…(Antonio calls Gil and finds out that Germania's gone too. They speculate on whether the grandpas eloped with each other. Then they call Francis, and find out what's really going on. Lovina starts swearing through his tears and Feliciana bursts out crying)_

_The basket of tomatoes lay forgotten on the kitchen table._

…

_Ludwig had forgotten just how serious his big brother could be when he was being, well, serious. Usually Gilbert was the most annoying, aggravating, frustrating older sibling a boy could have, always running into their (shared) room at odd moments, distracting him from his homework, and basically….being Gilbert. _

_Right now, Gilbert is in what Ludwig has dubbed to be Serious-Big-Brother-Mode (as opposed to Annoying-Big-Brother-Mode), and this is how Ludwig knows that something Is Not Right._

_Because when Gilbert is serious, that means that something has gone horribly wrong._

…

_Roderich is playing the piano. _

_This is not anything extraordinary, sometimes Elizabeta thinks that Roderich's butt is glued to that bench, but he is playing it strangely._

_His usual flawless melodies are jarring and distorted, she can tell that he is hitting all the wrong notes and she sighs._

_Damn that stupid albino Gilbert._

_He called only a few hours earlier, asking them about if the adults in Roderich's house had all disappeared as well. She responded, asking him what on earth he was talking about, Roderich and her were the only ones at home at the moment and his parents would be home soon. He told her some stupid science-fictiony story about all the adults disappearing and she hung up on him midsentence. Then she spent the better part of fifteen minutes ranting to Roderich about what Gilbert was saying. _

_Two hours later, she was beginning to wonder if Gilbert had been actually telling the truth, and Roderich's music is starting to get fairly dissonant._

_So now she's sitting at the kitchen table, idly stirring a cup of coffee with milk and sugar and listening to piano music that is steadily growing harsher and more strident, praying desperately that Gilbert is wrong._

…

And the end of their world is only the beginning.

…_.._

…..

…..

Originally, it was "bloody tosser" but their mom is around and Arthur knows better than to curse around her.

Al and Matt are twins, and adopted by different families, making Francis and Arthur kind of cousins, but not really. Lets just say there's going to be some FrUK and it would be kinda creepy if they were related…so Francis and Arthur are not biologically related.

North Korea. In Korea, brothers(and sisters) often have the same first syllable in their name (ex: eun-jun, eun-joo, eun-ah). Joon was picked pretty randomly.

Any questions, corrections you see that need to be made, please tell me.

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy politically correct winter holiday!

A review would be the most AWESOME Christmas present of all, hint hint.

Izze out.


End file.
